


Jars of It

by jaepeach



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Yuri!!! on Ice, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaepeach/pseuds/jaepeach
Summary: A pretty dusty-blonde haired boy with a broken leg wins over the heart of a gentle giant. In a skating rink.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Jars of It

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ice ; changki](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/666124) by knkverse. 



> Hello!!!! It's been a while :)
> 
> I thought of this while sleeping and had to write it! I seriously hope you like this story as it progresses. It's inspired by one of my favorite songs, "Jars of It" by Steve Lacy and Yuri!!! On Ice.
> 
> Also wanted to thank you all for the love on my other works, "u say" and "partyisn'tover"!! It means the absolute world <3 If you haven't read those, go read them if u want ;)
> 
> Again, I hope you enjoy this just as much.

Nothing lasts forever. That seemed more apparent now than ever, and it was a truth I did not want to admit.

Time froze and all of the murmurs of the crowd seized. My fingertips were cold against the ice that I should’ve been standing on, but instead, my limbs were glued to it. Tears, running hot against my stinging cheeks, I winced feeling them patter down my face. My mom, worried, running, more like sliding clumsily towards me. Her arms wrapped around me so tight but I couldn’t hear a thing she was saying but her embrace said enough. _I had failed_.

I buried my head into the shoulder upon me. I refused to feel, I refused to be present in this moment. Even when EMT’s rushed to my rescue, one even grimacing at the wound I conceived, I felt absent. My mom, beside me the entire time, the wrinkles by her lips settling into her porcelain skin, wispy grey hairs swishing this way and that as if she was in a panic. But all I could do was twitch my fingers in an attempt to feel. They were numb.

It wasn’t until we entered the ambulance that I was forced to deal with the pain shooting up my leg into my spine like darts into a bullseye. The whirring of sirens made it worse, panic settling into my bones. I wanted to move, to get out of there. it was too confining, the heat sticking to my body, and that’s when I realized my leg was wrapped in some sort of bandage. It was painted red, the scarlet liquid staining it. I was afraid, not because, according to the EMT, my shin bone was fractured clean, but because this could mark the end. I worked so hard and it seemed that in an instant all that work was lost. 

That’s when everything felt _real_.

-

“I’m sorry Mr. Huang,” the doctor’s fingers grasped to her clipboard tight as she tapped her pen against what I assumed to be my hospital report, “you’ll be down for about 6 months. You won't be able to fig-“

“No.” 

It was the first time I had spoken since last night, my voice was groggily filled with pain and I hated how defeated I sounded.

My mother’s neck whipped to give me a stern look but deep within her gaze I could tell she knew this was coming. She felt the same way I did. She hated this just as much as I did. 

“Injunnie, listen to Dr. Tui, _please_. Her honey-colored eyes bore into me, tore me into shreds. I didn’t even bother fighting it.

Dr. Tui patted my head, a grin embellishing her face. My expression never wavered and she noticed I wasn’t going to produce a smile and left without a word. 

Everything was silent. Flowers crowded my nightstand, all addressed to me, from Coach Song and my teammates from Dream. I found myself spending my days reading the encouraging note over and over. 

_Yo, DREAM!_

_Renjun, keep your head up.  
These days may seem hard but remember,  
“The only way to grow is through obstacles.”  
We love you and can’t wait to skate with you again.  
Stay strong!_

_Love,  
Dream_

“That’s your 6th time reading that.” My mom whispered to me as she crawled into the blankets pooling around my legs, well leg, singular. The useless one was suspended in the air in its little hammock. I didn’t lift my eyes from the note as if I was soaking up energy from it. 

“I know you aren’t okay.” The soft pad of a finger grazed my chin, gently turning it to my right, my eyes making contact with my mother’s pursed lips. I could feel her pitying gaze but I didn’t dare meet it. “Don’t beat yourself up.” 

I nodded solemnly.

“You know grandma wouldn’t like it.”

My throat clenched, with anger or shame, I couldn’t tell. I felt violated as if she spied into my thoughts and read them aloud. I tore my eyes away, glancing out the window towards the skyline painted in fluorescent lights, the sounds of car motors falling upon my ears. I decided to become a pile of bricks, unable to converse, and unable to listen. As if on cue, I could hear the rustling of bags and a mumbled farewell as my room door closed. My phone buzzed with rigor and I stared at the notification.

**_Nana_ ** __

_my love, hope u r doing well ;)_

_sent 23:49_

I smiled setting my phone onto my nightstand once more before forcing myself into my subconscious.

The next day I got to go home. I thought I’d be happier to get away from those sterile walls and the tasteless applesauce, but it felt all the same. Nothing was any different, I’d just be wasting my days in a comfier bed. 

“So how long you gonna be down for?” Donghyuck called me as soon as I arrived home, nothing short of something a best friend would do. He should’ve been practicing but he sat on the bleachers putting his entire attention to me. 

“You know you can go to practice, I won’t feel bad.” I sighed dejectedly. Everyone had been walking on eggshells around me ever since I returned home. As if I would break down into a puddle of water if skating was even mentioned. It was honestly annoying. 

Donghyuck chuckled sheepishly, his eyes avoiding me as if I was the plague. I hated it. 

“I gotta go” I mumbled into my earbuds mic, hanging up before he could object or whatever the fuck else he would try to do. I wasn’t a baby, I didn’t need anything to be sugarcoated. 

My mind flashed back to the comment my mom made at the hospital.

_” Grandma wouldn’t like that.”_

I couldn’t quite get rid of the thought, it bounced around my cranium like a ricocheting bullet. I grazed my gaze slowly across my crumpled bedsheets up to the direction of my dresser, a framed black and white portrait catching my eye. 

Pretty ebony curls adorned round cheeks, sparkling teeth peeked from behind what I could only guess to be lips dressed in red lipstick, shoulders clad in mesh fabric.

“Nainai,” I croaked out, my fingers fumbling with the sheets on their own accord, “I promise to never fall again.”

_I promised._


End file.
